minimonmastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Collection
This is a pending gallery list for all the heroes and minimons combined. Icons only with link to the monster pages. Separated into heroes and minimons. Order is based on grade level, ascending. Heroes 4 Star Heroes Lucky4S Icon.png|link=Beginner Lucky Biyolitto4S Icon.png|link=Beginner Archer Biyolitto Pudding4S Icon.png|link=Young Witch Pudding Gilgamesh4S Icon.png|link=Demon Hybrid Gilgamesh Vera4S Icon.png|link=Fighter Vera Bull4S Icon.png|link=Berserker Mr. Bull Rin4S Icon.png|link=Forest Guardian Rin Jinrai4S Icon.png|link=Dragon Knight Jinrai Momo4S Icon.png|link=White Yeti Momo Andy4S Icon.png|link=Mecha Boy Andy Valiant4S Icon.png|link=Ancient Demon Valiant Jack4S Icon.png|link=Wanderer Jack Myomyo4S Icon.png|link=Problem Solver Myomyo Zomstego4S Icon.png|link=Treasure Guard Zomstego Element4S Icon.png|link=Primary Element Marzo4s Icon.png|link=Mushroom Scholar B. Marzo Ange4S Icon.png|link=Royal Knight Ange Chunho4s Icon.png|link=1000-Year-Old Fox Chunho Panda4S Icon.png|link=Wandering Soldier Panda Noen4S Icon.png|link=Agent Noen Yuna4S Icon.png|link=Beginner Priest Yuna Romano4S Icon.png|link=Heretic Romano Lanpo4S Icon.png|link=Egg Collector Lanpo Fina4S Icon.PNG|link=Timid Elf Fina 5 Star Heroes Lucky5S Icon.png|link=Experienced Lucky Biyolitto5S Icon.png|link=Expert Archer Biyolitto Pudding5S Icon.png|link=Apprentice Witch Pudding Gilgamesh5S Icon.png|link=Degenerate Gilgamesh Vera5S Icon.png|link=Elite Mercenary Vera Bull5S Icon.png|link=Charging Tank Mr. Bull Rin5S Icon.png|link=Animal Tamer Rin Jinrai5S Icon.png|link=General Jinrai Momo5S Icon.png|link=Timid Yeti Momo Andy5S Icon.png|link=Steel Human Andy Valiant5S Icon.png|link=Bystander Valiant Jack5S Icon.png|link=Rock Pioneer Jack Myomyo5S Icon.png|link=Martial Arts Expert Myomyo Zomstego5S Icon.png|link=Jealous Zomstego Element5S Icon.png|link=Bizarre Rock Element Marzo5S Icon.png|link=Tricky Scholar B. Marzo Ange5S Icon.png|link=Head of Knights Ange Chunho5S Icon.png|link=King's Tactician Chunho Panda5S Icon.png|link=Elite Warrior Panda Noen5S Icon.png|link=Professional Noen Yuna5S Icon.png|link=Clergywoman Yuna Romano5S Icon.png|link=Pagan Priest Romano Lanpo5S Icon.png|link=Egg Plunderer Lanpo Fina5S Icon.PNG|link=Red Elf Fina 6 Star Heroes Lucky6SN Icon.png|link=Indomitable Warrior Lucky Biyolitto6SN Icon.png|link=Master Archer Biyolitto Pudding6SN Icon.png|link=Dark Magician Pudding Gilgamesh6SN Icon.png|link=Demonic Gilgamesh Vera6SN Icon.png|link=Robot-Fighter Vera Bull6SN Icon.png|link=Undefeated Mr. Bull Rin6SN Icon.png|link=Master of Beasts Rin Jinrai6SN Icon.png|link=King of Dragon Jinrai Momo6SN Icon.png|link=Reliable Yeti Momo Andy6SN Icon.png|link=Invincible Andy Valiant6SN Icon.png|link=Devoted Valiant Jack6SN Icon.png|link=Punk Explorer Jack Myomyo6SN Icon.png|link=Swift Troubleshooter Myomyo Zomstego6SN Icon.png|link=Lazy Zomstego Element6SN Icon.png|link=Black Magic Rock Element Marzo6SN Icon.png|link=Carnivore Scholar B. Marzo Ange6SN Icon.png|link=Dark Knight Ange Chunho6SN Icon.png|link=Shadow Assassin Chunho Panda6SN Icon.png|link=Great General Panda Noen6SN Icon.png|link=Assassin Noen Yuna6SN Icon.png|link=Brilliant Sorceress Yuna Romano6SN Icon.png|link=Priest of Chaos Romano Lanpo6SN Icon.png|link=Egg Guardian Lanpo Fina6SN Icon.png|link=Blue Elf Fina Mutant Heroes Lucky6S Icon.png|link=Heaven's Envoy Lucky Biyolitto6S Icon.png|link=Bullseye Archer Biyolitto Pudding6S Icon.png|link=Ultimate Witch Pudding Gilgamesh6S Icon.png|link=Transcended Gilgamesh Vera6S Icon.png|link=King of Merc. Vera Bull6S Icon.png|link=Invincible Mr. Bull Rin6S Icon.png|link=Queen of Beasts Rin Jinrai6S Icon.png|link=Punisher Jinrai Momo6S Icon.png|link=Stand-Alone Momo Andy6S Icon.png|link=Superhuman Andy Valiant6S Icon.png|link=Limitless Valiant Jack6S Icon.png|link=God of Rock Jack Myomyo6S Icon.png|link=Hidden Expert Myomyo Zomstego6S Icon.png|link=Greedy Zomstego Element6S Icon.png|link=Golem of Destruction Element Marzo6S Icon.png|link=Failed Scholar B. Marzo Ange6S Icon.png|link=Knight of Pride Ange Chunho6S Icon.png|link=God's Substitute Chunho Panda6S Icon.png|link=Matchless Panda Noen6S Icon.png|link=Evil-Eyed Noen Yuna6S Icon.png|link=Leader of Light Yuna Romano6S Icon.png|link=Fanatical Leader Romano Lanpo6S Icon.png|link=Furinkazan Lanpo Fina6S Icon.PNG|link=Elf Queen Fina Minimons Fire Minimons 1 Star Minimons FMyjjumi Icon.png|link=Flaming Myjjumi FRai Icon.png|link=Flaming Rai FMoblelin Icon.png|link=Flaming Moblelin FMoowoo Icon.png|link=Flaming Moowoo FZoms Icon.png|link=Flaming Zoms FPanni Icon.png|link=Flaming Panni FBuloodog Icon.png|link=Flaming Buloodog FDevlin Icon.png|link=Flaming Devlin FMimi Icon.png|link=Flaming Mimi FToremrin Icon.png|link=Flaming Toremrin FGoalooma Icon.png|link=Flaming Goalooma 2 Star Minimons FZoomon Icon.png|link=Flaming Zoomon FGunyang Icon.png|link=Flaming Gunyang FBakso Icon.png|link=Flaming Bakso FMio Icon.png|link=Flaming Mio FAndy Icon.png|link=Flaming Prototype Andy FNiyang Icon.png|link=Flaming Niyang FGhost Icon.png|link=Flaming Iron Ghost FBebe Icon.png|link=Flaming Bebe FGabulin Icon.png|link=Flaming Gabulin FWooruru Icon.png|link=Flaming Wooruru 3 Star Minimons FGoruck Icon.png|link=Flaming Goruck SGunyang Icon.png|link=Seething Gunyang FSkull Icon.png|link=Flaming Skull FGolemi Icon.png|link=Flaming Golemi FAra Icon.png|link=Flaming Ara SBuloodog Icon.png|link=Seething Buloodog FViper Icon.png|link=Flaming Viper SDevlin Icon.png|link=Seething Devlin FMimic Icon.png|link=Flaming Mimic FChoong Icon.png|link=Flaming Choong 4 Star Minimons Manticore4S Icon.png|link=Blue Manticore Devchino4S Icon.png|link=Dark Devil Devchino Ignis4S Icon.png|link=Fire Sorceress Ignis Arachne4S Icon.png|link=Dark Temptation Arachne 5 Star Minimons Manticore5S Icon.png|link=Ice Manticore Devchino5S Icon.png|link=Fire Devil Devchino Ignis5S Icon.png|link=Cold Sorceress Ignis Arachne5S Icon.png|link=Gray Temptation Arachne 6 Star Minimons Manticore6SN Icon.png|link=Sunlight Manticore Devchino6SN Icon.png|link=Flame Devil Devchino Ignis6SN Icon.png|link=Ice Sorceress Ignis Arachne6SN Icon.png|link=Blue Temptation Arachne Mutant Minimons Manticore6S Icon.png|link=Scourge Manticore Devchino6S Icon.png|link=Pitch Black Devchino Ignis6S Icon.png|link=Elemental Sorceress Ignis Arachne6S Icon.png|link=Empress of Desire Arachne Ice Minimons 1 Star Minimons CMyjjumi Icon.png|link=Cold Myjjumi CZoomon Icon.png|link=Cold Zoomon CBakso Icon.png|link=Cold Bakso CMoblelin Icon.png|link=Cold Moblelin CSkull Icon.png|link=Cold Skull CGoraemon Icon.png|link=Cold Goraemon CBebe Icon.png|link=Cold Bebe CBuloodog Icon.png|link=Cold Buloodog SAreum Icon.png|link=Scatterbrain Areum CPengs Icon.png|link=Cold Pengs CMambo Icon.png|link=Cold Mambo CGoalooma Icon.png|link= Cold Goalooma 2 Star Minimons CGunyang Icon.png|link=Cold Gunyang CRai Icon.png|link=Cold Rai CGolemi Icon.png|link=Cold Golemi CAra Icon.png|link=Cold Ara FGoraemon Icon.png|link=Frozen Goraemon TPengs Icon.png|link=Trembling Pengs TMambo Icon.png|link=Trembling Mambo CWooruru Icon.png|link=Cold Wooruru CKuwoo Icon.png|link=Cold Kuwoo FChocolat Icon.png|link=Fresh MintChocolat 3 Star Minimons CAndy Icon.png|link=Cold Prototype Andy CHedgehog Icon.png|link=Cold Hedgehog CGhost Icon.png|link=Cold Iron Ghost FPengs Icon.png|link=Frozen Pengs FMambo Icon.png|link=Frozen Mambo CTomak Icon.png|link=Cold Tomak CToremrin Icon.png|link=Cold Toremrin 4 Star Minimons Adele4S Icon.png|link=Playful Adele Baba4S Icon.png|link=Unfriendly Giant Baba Kappa4S Icon.png|link=Dizzy Kappa Pairan4S Icon.png|link=Tree Fragment Pairan Ophelia4S Icon.PNG|link=Breezy Ophelia 5 Star Minimons Adele5S Icon.png|link=Happy Adele Baba5S Icon.png|link=Sulky Giant Baba Kappa5S Icon.png|link=Autumn Flower Kappa Pairan5S Icon.png|link=Ice Fragment Pairan Ophelia5S Icon.PNG|link=Whirlwind Ophelia 6 Star Minimons Adele6SN Icon.png|link=Shy Adele Baba6SN Icon.png|link=Shy Giant Baba Kappa6SN Icon.png|link=Spring Day Kappa Pairan6SN Icon.png|link=Rock Fragment Pairan Ophelia6SN Icon.PNG|link=Windy Ophelia Mutant Minimons Adele6S Icon.png|link=Ardent Girl Adele Baba6S Icon.png|link=Barbaric Giant Baba Kappa6S Icon.png|link=Vibrant Kappa Pairan6S Icon.png|link=Undefeated Pairan Ophelia6S Icon.png|link=Frostwing Ophelia Nature Minimons 1 Star Minimons MGoruck Icon.png|link=Meadow Goruck MBiyo Icon.png|link=Meadow Biyo MBakso Icon.png|link=Meadow Bakso MMio Icon.png|link=Meadow Mio MMoowoo Icon.png|link=Meadow Moowoo MGolemi Icon.png|link=Meadow Golemi MHedgehog Icon.png|link=Meadow Hedgehog MGabulin Icon.png|link=Meadow Gabulin FoGabulin Icon.png|link=Forest Gabulin WPururung Icon.png|link=Wind Pururung MPengs Icon.png|link=Meadow Pengs MTomak Icon.png|link=Meadow Tomak MKuwoo Icon.png|link=Meadow Kuwoo MChoong Icon.png|link=Meadow Choong MToremrin Icon.png|link=Meadow Toremrin 2 Star Minimons MRai Icon.png|link=Meadow Rai MMoblelin Icon.png|link=Meadow Moblelin FoMoowoo Icon.png|link=Forest Moowoo FHedgehog Icon.png|link=Forest Hedgehog MPanni Icon.png|link=Meadow Panni MViper Icon.png|link=Meadow Viper MDevlin Icon.png|link=Meadow Devlin IPopo Icon.png|link=Ill-Tempered Popo MMimi Icon.png|link=Meadow Mimi MGoalooma Icon.png|link=Meadow Goalooma 3 Star Minimons FBiyo Icon.png|link=Forest Biyo MNiyang Icon.png|link=Meadow Niyang MZoms Icon.png|link=Meadow Zoms FoPanni Icon.png|link=Forest Panni 4 Star Minimons Ariel4S Icon.png|link=Lively Ariel Bear4S Icon.png|link=Love-Filled Bear Goparta4S Icon.png|link=Armorless Goparta Treemon4S Icon.png|link=Guardian Treemon Oswald4S Icon.PNG|link=Royal Guard Oswald 5 Star Minimons Ariel5S Icon.png|link=Lovely Ariel Bear5S Icon.png|link=Vicious Bear Goparta5S Icon.png|link=Injured Goparta Treemon5S Icon.png|link=Biting Cold Treemon Oswald5S Icon.PNG|link=Imperial Guard Oswald 6 Star Minimons Ariel6SN Icon.png|link=Glamorous Ariel Bear6SN Icon.png|link=Rebellious Bear Goparta6SN Icon.png|link=Armored Goparta Treemon6SN Icon.png|link=Twilight Treemon Oswald6SN Icon.PNG|link=Royal Guard General Oswald Mutant Minimons Ariel6S Icon.png|link=Goddess of Water Ariel Bear6S Icon.png|link=Love Preacher Bear Goparta6S Icon.png|link=The One and Only Goparta Treemon6S Icon.png|link=Earth Guardian Treemon Oswald6S Icon.png|link=Imperial Guard General Oswald Light Minimons 1 Star Minimons WZoomon Icon.png|link=Wilderness Zoomon WGunyang Icon.png|link=Wilderness Gunyang WMio Icon.png|link=Wilderness Mio WAndy Icon.png|link=Wilderness Prototype Andy WGolemi Icon.png|link=Wilderness Golemi WHedgehog Icon.png|link=Wilderness Hedgehog WGhost Icon.png|link=Wilderness Iron Ghost WAra Icon.png|link=Wilderness Ara WBebe Icon.png|link=Wilderness Bebe SPururung Icon.png|link=Sand Pururung HBongdal Icon.png|link=Harsh Bongdal WWooruru Icon.png|link=Wilderness Wooruru WMimic Icon.png|link=Wilderness Mimic SMimic Icon.png|link=Sand Mimic WChoong Icon.png|link=Wilderness Choong 2 Star Minimons WGoruck Icon.png|link=Wilderness Goruck WBiyo Icon.png|link=Wilderness Biyo WMyjjumi Icon.png|link=Wilderness Myjjumi WSkull Icon.png|link=Wilderness Skull WNiyang Icon.png|link=Wilderness Niyang WZoms Icon.png|link=Wilderness Zoms WPanni Icon.png|link=Wilderness Panni WViper Icon.png|link=Wilderness Viper WMambo Icon.png|link=Wilderness Mambo WTomak Icon.png|link=Wilderness Tomak SaChocolat Icon.png|link=Savory Cheese Chocolat 3 Star Minimons WRai Icon.png|link=Wilderness Rai WMoowoo Icon.png|link=Wilderness Moowoo RPururung Icon.png|link=Rare Pururung WMimi Icon.png|link=Wilderness Mimi WKuwoo Icon.png|link=Wilderness Kuwoo WGoalooma Icon.png|link=Wilderness Goalooma 4 Star Minimons Medusa4S Icon.png|link=All-Seeing Medusa Pururung4S Icon.png|link=Pururung MK-1 Cerberus4S Icon.png|link=Hell Dog Cerberus Orias4S Icon.png|link=Gambler Orias Rudy4S Icon.PNG|link=Merchant Rudy 5 Star Minimons Medusa5S Icon.png|link=One-Eyed Medusa Pururung5S Icon.png|link=Pururung MK-2 Cerberus5S Icon.png|link=Wild Dog Cerberus Orias5S Icon.png|link=Adventurer Orias Rudy5S Icon.PNG|link=Dealer Rudy 6 Star Minimons Medusa6SN Icon.png|link=Demon Eye Medusa Pururung6SN Icon.png|link=Pururung MK-4 Cerberus6SN Icon.png|link=Fighting Dog Cerberus Orias6SN Icon.png|link=Sorcerer Orias Rudy6SN Icon.png|link=Sales King Rudy Mutant Minimons Medusa6S Icon.png|link=Dazzling Medusa Pururung6S Icon.png|link=Transcendent Pururung MK-2 Cerberus6S Icon.png|link=Judicator Cerberus Orias6S Icon.png|link=Luck Pioneer Orias Rudy6S Icon.png|link=Treasure Hunter Rudy Dark Minimons 1 Star Minimons DBiyo Icon.png|link=Dark Biyo DAndy Icon.png|link=Dark Prototype Andy DNiyang Icon.png|link=Dark Niyang DZoms Icon.png|link=Dark Zoms DGhost Icon.png|link=Dark Iron Ghost DGoraemon Icon.png|link=Dark Goraemon CChaepae Icon.png|link=Confused Chaepae AChaepae Icon.png|link=Angry Chaepae DViper Icon.png|link=Dark Viper DTomak Icon.png|link=Dark Tomak DKuwoo Icon.png|link=Dark Kuwoo OKChocolat Icon.png|link=It'll be OK Chocolat 2 Star Minimons DGoruck Icon.png|link=Dark Goruck DSkull Icon.png|link=Dark Skull DAra Icon.png|link=Dark Ara DBuloodog Icon.png|link=Dark Buloodog DChaepae Icon.png|link=Dazed Chaepae EPururung Icon.png|link=Earth Pururung DDevlin Icon.png|link=Dark Devlin DMimi Icon.png|link=Dark Mimi DMimic Icon.png|link=Dark Mimic DChoong Icon.png|link=Dark Choong DToremrin Icon.png|link=Dark Toremrin 3 Star Minimons DMyjjumi Icon.png|link=Dark Myjjumi DZoomon Icon.png|link=Dark Zoomon DBakso Icon.png|link=Dark Bakso DMio Icon.png|link=Dark Mio DMoblelin Icon.png|link=Dark Moblelin BGoraemon Icon.png|link=Black Goraemon MChaepae Icon.png|link=Mocker Chaepae PMinky Icon.png|link=Pouty Minky 4 Star Minimons Murmur4S Icon.png|link=Mocker Murmur Hellbreath4S Icon.png|link=T-Dragon Hellbreath Slimimic4S Icon.png|link=Blue Guardian Slimimic Devildice4S Icon.png|link=Frozen Devildice Lilith4S Icon.png|link=Pleasant Lilith Kai4S Icon.PNG|link=Vengeful Kai 5 Star Minimons Murmur5S Icon.png|link=Confused Murmur Hellbreath5S Icon.png|link=E-Dragon Hellbreath Slimimic5S Icon.png|link=Dark Guardian Slimimic Devildice5S Icon.png|link=Burning Devildice Lilith5S Icon.png|link=Refreshing Lilith Kai5S Icon.PNG|link=Tenacious Kai 6 Star Minimons Murmur6SN Icon.png|link=Suspicious Murmur Hellbreath6SN Icon.png|link=F-Dragon Hellbreath Slimimic6SN Icon.png|link=Red Guardian Slimimic Devildice6SN Icon.png|link=Excited Devildice Lilith6SN Icon.png|link=Passionate Lilith Kai6SN Icon.PNG|link=Wrathful Kai Mutant Minimons Murmur6S Icon.png|link=Poker Face Murmur Hellbreath6S Icon.png|link=Brave General Hellbreath Slimimic6S Icon.png|link=Lunatic Killer Slimimic Devildice6S Icon.png|link=Odd Devildice Lilith6S Icon.png|link=Blood Queen Lilith Kai6S Icon.PNG|link=Slaughterer Kai Category:Characters Category:Gallery